Love is a War
by As.the.rain.falls
Summary: James Potter is the mirror of his grandfather: fun, inteligent, popular and pround. Eloise Darcy is the product of a wealth pure-blood family education: she's arrogant and also pround. She finds him irritating and hateble, he thinks she's too arrogant.
1. Intro

Love is a War

Intro

Damn the Party

* * *

Music exceeded the doors, fulling the corridor with low notes from the piano. The music wasn't even disagreeable but it sure wouldn't help any headache. And after all, the ambient was more than propitious: live music, woman's laughter, politics conversations from the man side, drinks and smoke. I would sure have a headache...

Glancing at the mirror on the wall, next the salon doors I should go, one last time, a girl dressed in brown, pointing out her greenish eyes, stared back. I pulled my hair back behind my shoulders, where it fell smooth and shining.

Okay, it wasn't bad. For Annabelle it would have looked perfect. But Anna had always felt jealous about my "natural beauty".

Fool.

_Come on, let's do it_. I thought before my hand reach the door and, after taking one last deep breath ( because, inside the room it wouldn't certenly be air enough to do it),I pushed it and it opened, revealing the salon.

It was exactly as I had imagined: full, the light from the lamps seemed darker, because of the smoke and hot. Only a few windows were opened, and it wasn't enough to keep the smell of tabacco out of the room. In the following day it would be impossible to enter there, and the poor employees would work hard to wash and clean the entire house and free it from the smell of the cigars my father smoked and offered to the guests and friends.

But that wasn't my problem at all.

"Aren't you grown, dear!" suddenly I felt myself pulled into a tight embrace, and oh my god, did I thought I was going to die!

But the manners makes one smile.

Because of my father's work, in the Ministry and in Politicy, I always travelled a lot. I know almost all "the world that was worth to know", as Annabelle used to say (Canada, many states of USA,Australia and, of course, some European countries as Germany, Austria, France, Holland, Belgium, and of course, the United Kingdom. It was there that my parents had born and where they had come back especially so I was born there too). But let us come back to what interests. With all the travelling, parties and meetings, I knew a lot of people. Friends of my father, friends of tea of my mother, colleagues of my father and its respective families... But the question was: I didn't had any idea of who that woman was.

But for I to seem grown to her, she had to be like, perhaps 90 of the population of that room: I know, simply to remember all them all would occupy much time in my life.

And the good education makes one answer:

"Thank you. How are you,"suddenly I saw my mother mouthering something in my direction and then I realised I should add the name my mother had said, or at least what I thought it had been, "Mrs.Thommas?"

Wrong move, Eloise, wrong move!

I advise you: do never ask someone you don't know (especially when that someone is an old woman that suddenly pulls you in a tigh hug) how she is doing. You may imagine why.

Damn me, Mrs Thommas, this stupid Marriage Anniversary Party and all its guests and, of course, damn my parents for being married.

Argh!

* * *

"Don't tell me, that is such a shame, Mrs. Thommas" I heard my voice repeating itself for the billionessime time in this boring conversation about Mrs. Thommas cats; all of them, since her first on (when she was just five, if I remember well) until now, that she was ...(she said it, she said it, remeber Eloise!) ...67! And I really got scared when she said that one of her (many) cats had killed and eaten her bird. I thought that after having to hear the old woman's talk about her cats I'd still have to hear about the birds.

"Absolutely amusing, Mrs. Thommas" a male voice said from behind me and I felt his arm pass around my waist. When I looked up I saw the same simpathic but completly fake smile that I had, but on Daniel Blake's face, "May I steal your company for a second, Mrs. Thommas? I just need to give Eloise a little word"

Mrs. Thommas giggled and excused herself, thanking me for the adorable time.

_Adorable...!_ Pfhh.

I wasn't quite sure if I was pleased with Daniel's presence. It was really hard to decide which one I prefered: Mrs. Thommas talking or Blake's hateble smirk and the cold eyes of his. Two heavy heavies to the same balence.

F.uck, I haven't introduced myself yet! Hello, my name, as you can already tell is Eloise. Eloise Darcy, to be exact. I am the only daughter of the embassador of the British Ministery of the Magic (note from the authors: we don't know if that is the right name of the thing, but if it is not, we like to think that someone will message us helping), Richard Darcy. My whole life I've been living in basicly allthe countries I mentioned above. Over more then five years ago Father was sent to the United States of America. We (Dad, my Mom, Theresa and me) had already been there, but just for a very short period of time.

Anyway, we have been living on the United States of America since I was still twelve...

"Come Darcy, your father is needed of you" Daniel Blake said and, with his hand still lightly possed on my back, pushed me across the guests in the room.

Looking at the people as we passed trough them, and to whom Blake occasionally waved to, I could only ask for inot/i having them for my own birthday party, something I trully doubted, as the litle Darcy's eighteenth (authors note: gosh, does this exesties?) birthday would be more than a simple comemoration, it would be more like an auction.

All the memories of lasts parties of mine are filled of tied men and as well dressen women withput a smile on their faced that not faked and absolutly cinic. The first time we lived in the USA, more than ten years ago, we had moved very close to my birthday and so, I hadn't met anyone yet. As I was still a child, I convinced my Mom to ask my Dad to invite a friend for me. Guess what he did?

Well, remember that boy I told you about? No? This Daniel Blake? Not exacly what I had planned...

This boy was the son of Miles Blake, one of my Dad colleges, and since my seventh birthday we've been friends.

Hahah, who I am kidding?! My Mom says we're friends, Daniel and me, but she says a lot of things. And many of them as nonsenses as this. Daniel is an idiot. Correction, he is a jerk; an idiot is what he makes me feel as.

Daniel never liked me, and he has always made sure I knew that. And beleive me when I say that that is nothing in the world I know better, and that the feelings I have towards him are of hate too.

We are both pround, and both stuborn.

We are rich and we know how to get anything we want.

He is the respected one, but **I** am my Father's daughter. What means a lot.

PS: he's hand is still on my back!!

* * *

My father was in a corner of the salon, ichatting/i with some friends and collegues of him. When Daniel and I got there, the topic must had died, because the music continued to play, the women continued to laugh, and men's voices continued to roar everywhere in the room but the place where we were, so I spoke to my my father: "Did you call me?".

My father looked at me, no emotion in his eyes but with a smile on his lips "I did, Eloise, because I wanted my friends to meet you" said he, and in a second a tall,

"Oh my dear, is this your daughter, Darcy?" he said.

"Yes, she is. Grown up pretty quick, didn't she?" my father laughed."This is Patrick Hale, Eloise."

"Hullo Mr. Hale."

"I am pleased to see you again." he said and I thanked him, but still not remembering from where could he know me. "You are such a beautiful woman. You remind me very much of your mother when she was younger. I'm not saying she's not pretty now, dear, I'm just saying your more." he laughed.

"Oh dear." I said, faking an embaressed look and smiled.

"Eloise will attend to Hogwarts this year, you know?" said my father.

"Is she?" a man sat on the couch and that I didn't know asked "I was asked to teach there this year. Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"So are going to be my teacher?"

"No, I am not. I already had a job, where I may not get the money Hogwarts offered, but I still have my own place and can feed my family. I preffered to stay and to say no to the offer."

I didn't answer, just nodded. Inside I was glad he was not my teacher. School was **the** place where my father's comand did not reach. I hoped it stayed that way, but a friend of my father teaching there would definently change thinghs.

"Malfoy's son goes to Hogwarts too." the man said to my father.

"Does he?" of course he was, and my father knew it very well.

"Indeed." said the man.

"He must be your daughter's age, Darcy." said another man, who was standing right beside Daniel (who was on my right).

"Yes, I believe he's just a little bit older, I remeber metting Narcisa in Paris, both of us pregnant" said a female voice behind my back. Mama.

"Do you remember Draco, dear daughter?" she asked me.

"The only thing I remeber about the Malfoy's is that they're blond."

"Quite hard to miss that, isn't it, Darcy?!" Daniel said, causing the group to laugh. Daniel laughed too, but just a little bit, not exactly for it being fun, but because hewould not be polite if he didn't laugh. I just smiled, but glaring at him.

"I'll have one of these, thank you." I said to a waiter and stealling his a glass of chapgne.

"You're welcome, Miss Darcy."

My father and his friends started to discuss again and suddenly Daniel, Mama and I were exclued. None of us minded.

I saw Daniel glace at his whatch. "What time is it?" I asked him. "Not one yet"

I sighed and left him. I looked at the salon before deciding to where I was heading to:

* * *

Outside.

I was sick of being stuck in a hot and overwhelming place, like the salon, for hours, the cold wind of the night felt great. The wind would mess my hair, but that was nothing a good spell wouldn't take care of it.

And I just needed to look one last time at the view of America.

I was moving to London just by the end of the next week.

I wouldn't miss anyone.


	2. Chapter 1

Love and War

Chapter 1

"Have you seen my jacket?" I heard my father ask my mother from upstairs.

"No, dear. Ask Nancy" Nancy was our elf. She was old and stinky, but that was what we had. We didn't really appreciate having elfs around the house, we had just kept Nancy for pety, as we liked to iremember/i her.

My mother entered the dinning room in a rush.

"Come on, Eloise, hurry up or you'll end up missing the train." She said when she saw me, still sat on a chair by the table, calmly eating my breakfast.

"I'm almost finished, Mother" I answered just before she left the place again.

I slowly took another bite of my bread and silently asked for not to rain that day.

I had been i the new girl /i ever since I was little, so I could say I was already accostumed to it. Hogwarts had a name, and I was sanxious/s curious to finnaly know the place.

"Are you still there, Eloise?!" my father's voice said from the room's door.

"I'm done already." I said getting up from my chair after taking a lask gole of my tea.

"Then go get ready." and I did as I was told.

I ran upstairs towards my room where two big travelling bags were, one still opened, waiting for the last things I still needed. On my bed were the clothes I was to wear that day: a brown skirt and a simple green shirt. I dressed them and put my pygamas on the opened bag. When I reached the bathroom of my room I looked at my figure on the mirror. My hair was a mess and my face looked tired. I was so not a morning person.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face and then searched for my hair brusher (that I had already packed, why I didn't know). By the end I had got a much better presentation. I smiled.

"Eloise!!" someone yelled. Mother.

"I'm coming."

My bags were already gone to my parents car, a Cayanne Porche, and after 30 minutes (yes, unfortunantly witches and wizards get stuck in the traffic too) we were at the London station.

"Is it here?" asked my mother. "I was expecting Hogwarts to be more... er... away from the muggle village..."

"No, Mom, this is supposed to be where I catch the train. The school, I heard, is much far away from here."

"Oh. Better that way" my mother was offended I had corrected her. "So, and what is the train, daughter?"

"Hum, platform 9." I read from the letter I had received from the headmaster, this Minerva McGonnagal. "And ¾. I don't know what that means."

"You'll figure it out." Said my father "We are late already, Eloise, so your mother and I are going to go now. Good luck at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Father." I said, while my mother hugged me lightly.

"See you at Christmas Holidays." said she.

"Yeah, see you then."

And as fast as the sound, the were gone (to the car, not by magic, obviously. We were still in the middle of the muggles.)

iPlatform 9, platform 9/i I was thinking while walking, trying to find the platform 9 (and ¾). Then I got there. There was no train there yet, although it was already 9.40 (iauthors' note/i lets make the train leave at 10 o'clock. I don't know if it is supposed or if it is not, but...). For the train in platform 10 were people saying their goodbyes and stuff. Crying a lot, laughing a lot, being muggle a lot...!

"Derek Wood got a new broom from his father for his birthday, you know?"

"Really, James? Lucky him"

"Yes he is." James answered in a mad tone, he was, obviously, not happy with his father (I supposed) lask of interess.

To be talking about brooms, they had to be wizards and so, they had to know where was the ¾ of the platform 9.

I turned around to face them. After seing them I questioned myself if they really were father and son. The son was almost as tall as the father, what didn't mean that the son was tall, only that the father was short. The father's hair was black, while his son's was brown, so were his eyes; the father's were green, hidden behind some old fashioned glasses.They're faces weren't very similar too.

"Harry!" someone called behind them and both father and son stopped and looked back to see a red haired guy running after them. Behind him came a woman and two children, I assumed they were a family.

As they all stopped to great each other and start the gossip I decided to aproached them or I'd end up losing the train, as my parents were affraid.

I cleared my throat to get their attention.

They all looked at me. "Yes?" said "James"' father.

"Do you think you can tell me where am I supposed to get the train?" I said.

James laughed "Right over there" he said, pointed to the train station behind me.

I didn't like it and all of them got that, so the woman tried "What is the train you want to get?"

"I thought it was the same you want to get too. Looks like I was wrong." And I stepped away, getting back to the platform 9 and sat on a bench. I got my letter out of my pocket and read it again and again.

The family I had asked was nowhere to be seen. And there was no one else with imagical looks/i at the station.

It was already 9.50 and there was I, waiting for a train to appear on iPlatform 9 and ¾./i.

Where the hell was that?

"What you want is Platform 9 and ¾, isn't it?" said someone next to me. I lifted my head to see who it was. It was that boy James.

"Yes, it is"

"Then you weren't wrong. Now come on or you'll make me miss the train." And he started walking away. I got up and followed him. He could at least had helped me with the bags.

"It's in here" he said, pointing to the pillar were the number of the platform was written.

I looked at him and the only thing I wanted to do was slap him in his face. He was making fun of me and I was not having the minor fun. He wasn't laughing or even smiling.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Go."

"Against the wall? I hope you're having the time of your life doing this."

"Whatever, if you don't want to come, then don't. I will." And he passed through the wall. He was not kidding.

I looked around. This wasn't really a smart way to go to the train; what if a muggle suddenly saw someone walk towards a wall and simply disappear?

"Are you coming or not?" James' head appeared on the wall.

"Yes, yes." Looking around one last time I closed my eyes and went towards the wall.

Before I open me eyes I began hearing people's voices and then, when I opened my eyes I was before an old red train, full of children waving through the windows.

On the platform staied the family of those children.

I got on the train with the last people who were still on the platform saying their last goodbyes and hugging.

I tried to find an empty compartment but it was hard, they were all full already. So I decided to try to find ia sit /i.

A blond head walking in front of me got my attention.

"Malfoy?"

He turned around. I knew he didn't recognise me.

"Hi, my name's Eloise Darcy. Our parents know eachother"

"I don't know you" he answered and prepared to leave.

"Of course you do, you just don't remember. Our families have spent a summer together. I don't remember either, we just have photos."

"The Embassator's daughter?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Darcy. Excuse my manners, but there are a lot of people wanting to be friends with me, you know?"

"I can imagine"

"Do you have a sit already?" he offered.

"No, I don't"

"Then come, I'll get you one. Do you mind staying with the girls?"

"Not at all" aren't I nice?

"Let me carry your things" he said and grabed my bags. Isn't ihe/i nice? "We always travel in the back" he said and then started walking and I foloowed him.

"Here we are" he said as he opened the compartment door. He entered first to leave my stuff.

"Whose that?" a girl's voice came from the inside and I decided to appear.

"Mine" I said.

"And who are you?" it was the same voice, I looked to right and saw a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She was a little bit fat, not obese, just fat. On her right side was a petit blond girl with light blue eyes

"This is Eloise Darcy" Scorpious said "This is Chelsea Parkinson" Scorpious said pointing at the brunett girl. He didn't say the blond girl's name and I assumed she didn't ibelong/i to that compartment.

(Liv Stevens and Audrey Kearney)

On the left side of the compartment was only a boy "Seth Williams" he said, offering me a hand for me to shake. I didn't. He didn't look offended or did even mind, he just smirked.

"Nice to meet you, anyway" he said.

"Thank you" I muttered and moved to sit on the sit next to him, by the window. Scorpious sat in from of him. They began to talk, but I kept staring at the girl in front of me. She stared back. Then she smiled.

"Liv Stevens" she introduced herself, she too offered her hand.

"She was here before we get here" Seth Williams said. I took her hand.

"Nice to meet you" Seth smirked again.

"Me too. You're not from here, are you?"

"No, I came from the School of Wizards and Witches of the United States and Canada"

"I thought you were from Australia" Scorpious said.

"Also. I moved to USA two years ago"

"And now you moved again?" Liv asked "Why?"

"My father..."

"You don't have to answer to her, you know? She's not even a Slytherin"

"Yes, she does, I want to hear the story and she obviously won't say if I'm the one asking." I ignored him and returned my attention to Malfoy.

"What do you mean?" I knew who Slytherin was, but I didn't get what meant to be or not be a Slytherin.

"That I am a Ravenclaw, so, in his mind you shouldn't talk to me because I am inferior. I should feel honored for traveling with four Slytherin." Liv Stevens said. I didn't get it anyway.

"I am a Slytherin?"

"You will be" Malfoy said.

"I'm sorry for you" Stevens closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Shut up." Chelsea told her, allowing Seth Williams to explain me.

"Hogwarts divids its students by four houses, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf and Griffinfor..."

"Why?" I interrupeted. It didn't make sense to me.

"Because Salazar Slytherin wanted to creat a School were only the pure-blood wizards were thouth, Griffindor said everyone with magical powers had the right to learn. Hufflepuff defended the smart and Ravenclaw..."

"So at Hogwarts the pure-blood are from Slytherin, the mud-blood from Griffindor. What if a pureblood student is the smartest student? He should be a Hufflepuff, although he's a Slytherin...?"

"No. The _**criterios**_ aren't just those. There are pure-blood in other houses, either because they don't care about they're blood status or because they are extremly interessed in studying or because they are more brave or a lot of other things."

"Why is she a Ravenclaw?"I said, noddinh towards Liv.

"Because she's a mud-blood and she sucks too much to be in any other house" Malfoy said and suddlenly a red spark got him in the face where pimples began to appear, big and red pimples.

"Look what you've done!" Chelsea Parkinson yelled as both she and I got up. She run to help Scorpious, who left the compartment very quickly.

"You shouldn't have done that" Seth Williams, still sat on the bench, told Liv.

"He was bloody asking for it!"

"Whatever" he said and got the Daily Prophet and began to read it.

"I think you should leave" I told her, with my wand on my hand, in case Liv would attach me too. She didn't.

"Yeah, I better go, for his own sake" she spat the last part.

She got her things and left the copartment. Obviously still mad.

"Bye Stevens" Seth said before she clode the door. She didn't answer.


End file.
